My Fake Boyfriend
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: My life was pretty normal until I decided to be a good person and help the school's bad boy with a favor. My name is Natasha Romanoff and this is how my senior year of high school was flipped upside down when I decided to be school's boy Steve Roger's fake girlfriend. So be prepared for one hell of a roller-coaster.
1. Chapter 1

**Friday, April 23, 2015**

 **Two Weeks after Prom**

"So you basically lied to me about your mom?" I questioned, tears threating to spill from my eyes. He lied to me. The only person I trusted, besides my best friend and he lied to me.

"Natasha, it was nothing like that I swear." He said with tears coming out of his eyes.

Oh but I know those bullshit tears from anywhere. They're from the romantic teen movies where the guy fucks up and tries to win back the girl's heart. I feel like I'm in one of those movies at this very moment. Maybe because we're standing out in the rain yelling at each other. So cliché I know. Don't judge me.

"Steve you lied to me! You broke my trust! All for a bet! So what I was just another notch in your bed post?"

You might be wondering about what I'm talking about. Well first off my name is Natasha Romanoff and this is my story about…..well my fake boyfriend who broke my real heart. So sit back with your popcorn and your tissues and let's begin this story from the very beginning.

* * *

 **Monday, September 23, 2014**

So now we're at the very beginning of where it all started. Before I continue I want to share somethings about me. First you know my name is Natasha Romanoff, I'm seventeen years old and I'm a senior at Marvel High School. I love MMA Fighting and one day I want to be known as the best MMA Fighter in the world.

I'm from Russia, but was adopted by an American couple, named Maria Hill and Nick Fury, and lived in New York City ever since I was ten.

My mom, Maria, works at the school as an eleventh grade algebra teacher and the cheerleading coach; and my dad, Nick, works at the school as the counselor.

You could say that I get special treatment because both of my parents work at the same school I go to, but that's not the case and I would like to keep it that way. It's better to know that I can do things by myself and not because my parents work there.

Anyway I was on my way to my locker to grab my books for my last period of the day when it happened. Like I normally do I put in the locker combination and started to put away two of my notebooks from my previous classes when he came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

He being Steven Grant Rogers.

Steve is an asshole, the basketball captain, a player, doesn't care about anyone but himself and his friends, he has a new girlfriend every week, he might be the biggest man whore I have ever known…..the list is forever.

"Hi….Natasha right?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes and continued to place my books back and grabbed the ones I needed.

"Look you probably don't want to talk to me but-"

"Actually I don't ever want to look at you or hear about you but I have no choice since you're in three of my classes and every girl in the school talks about you." I told him simply. I slammed my locker shut and began walking to my last class. I thought he was going to get the hint to stop following me but that didn't stop him from catching up with me.

"Can we just talk for a minute?" he asked. I stopped walking and turned to face him to give him a sarcastic remark when I realized a few things.

One, he was taller than me.

Two, he had very blue eyes. I mean probably as blue as the ocean.

Three, I could see his muscles under his white t-shirt he was wearing.

Four, I think the hallway got a little hotter or is that just me?

Quickly I regained my composer and stood a little taller, even though he is like probably six feet and I'm five foot three inches.

"What could you possibly want to talk about? With me out of all people?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I need a favor from you." I blinked back in surprised. Steve Rogers needed a favor from me? Something might be up with this picture.

"Why don't you ask one of your friends?"

"Because they're not a girl." He said with a small smile.

My brain and my mouth have no filter for each other. So naturally I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm not fucking you if that's what you're asking." I said before I started to walk to my class. Quickly Steve caught up with me and grabbed my arm gently to stop me from walking away. A shock went up my arm when he touched me, but I brushed it off as nothing.

"I wasn't going to ask you for that but if you want…" he trailed off with a smirk on his face.

"You do know I take MMA fighting right?" I asked he suddenly dropped the smirk was serious again.

"Look can you just come by the gym after school? I have practice today and I really want to talk to you about this favor."

I thought about it for a moment but before I could answer the bell rung and I gave him a quick nod before entering the classroom: French.

Lucky Mrs. May wasn't in there, but my best friend Clint Barton was. I smiled at him as I took my usually seat next to him. I met Clint when my mom and dad went to his house when I was around eleven. We clicked over little things and he helped my understand English and I helped him understand Russian. He's into archery and one day he wants to be in the summer Olympics as a gold medalist.

I also found that we were both adopted. His real parents were killed in a car crash and his Uncle Phil and Aunt Melinda took him and his brother, Barney in. Phil Coulson is not only Clint's uncle but he is also the U.S. and World Affairs, American Government teacher and the archery coach. While his Aunt Melinda May is the French teacher and Science Club director.

"Hey Nat." he said as I finally settled in my seat.

"Hey Clint. Where's Mrs. May?" I asked. I only called her that when there are other students around but outside the class it's either Melinda or Auntie.

"She went to go make some copies of some paper work." He said simply. I nodded and began to open my French notebook to a new clean page for when she came back.

"You okay Nat? You seemed to be in deep thought." Clint asked with worry laced in his voice I quickly shook my head and then Melinda entered the room.

"Good afternoon class. Let's get started." She said with a small smile towards the class.

Saved by the teacher.

One question was on my mind: what could Steve Rogers need from me?

* * *

 **A/n: Hey people! So yeah new story being posted and again in advice the updates will be slow especially because I said the updates will only be on weekends and school breaks for now on, and plus I work some weekends.**

 **Anyway Phil has so many jobs at the school because at my high school (in Atlanta) you either take American Government or U.S. World Affairs for a semester and then when you come back from Christmas break you take the opposite and normally the teacher is the same.**

 **So yeah….that's all I had to clear up. Until next time.**

 **-xo**


	2. Chapter 2

The class went by faster as if the heavens above was trying to tell me that I need to talk Steve.

Clint kept sending me worry looks but I always give him smiles to tell him that I was okay, even though I really was a trainwreck on the inside.

What could Steve want from me? Maybe to get back at one of his many ex-girlfriends? Or to just add another notch in his bed post?

Whatever it was it was time to face the muse.

After the bell rung I said goodbye to Clint and went to my locker to grab any notebooks that had homework in them and headed over to my mom's classroom. When I got there she was sitting at her desk, I guess going over some test that her students took.

"Hey honey. Did you have a good day?" she asked when I entered. I shrugged my shoulders and placed my bookbag and books behind her desk before taking a seat in the first desk in the front.

"Yeah it was okay. Did you?"

"It was fine, but I do have tutoring in a few minutes. You can stay and help me grade papers if you want." She said getting up to grab a set of textbooks and put them on a few desks.

"Actually I'm going to the gym to find Steve Rogers." I said slowly. She stopped setting the books down and raised an eyebrow at me. Even the teachers knew that Steve was an asshole and player, but without him the school wouldn't have made it to the championships the last four years straight.

"Why is that?"

"He needs a tutor for Melinda's class." I said quickly. Although it was half true. He was failing Melinda's class but that wasn't my problem.

"Okay, go find him." She said. I nodding my head and her students began to come in taking a seat.

"I'm coming back." I told her before walking out, not waiting on her reply. I walked with a pace to the gym to find shirtless boys and the sounds of bouncing balls hitting the floor.

"Run it! Run it!" I heard Coach Alexander Pierce. He is the worst man, besides Jasper Sitwell, at this school. It's like their mission to give seniors a living hell before they graduate or fail them so that they don't graduate at all.

"Make sure that you're open so that you can catch the ball!" Oh my gosh I really don't want to be here, but if it wasn't for Steve's seriousness….

"I need to go to my office to work on paperwork so pack up and hit the showers!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Pierce say that. Quickly the guys went to the locker rooms while only some stayed on the court. I could make out Steve easily from the group of guys, which included Thor Odinson, Sam Wilson, Grant Ward, and Brock Rumlow.

Thor Odinson is six foot and two inches with blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. He's from a country called Asgard that's right in the middle of Russia and Sokovia. Thor and I get along just fine and plus it helps that he's dating my friend Jane Foster.

I met Sam Wilson through Clint. They both love archery and have these bird nicknames from the team. Sam's nickname is "Falcon" because falcons are fast to catch their prey; in this case it's because when he lets his arrow fly and you blink you miss it hit the target. Clint's nickname is "Hawkeye" due to the fact that he never misses the target.

Grant Ward is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet. He's only in the tenth grade but he has scholarships coming his way for his talent in basketball. Grant is dating Skye Coulson, who is Clint's little sister, and everytime I go over there he's there but I treat him as my little brother. He's a good kid and perfect for Skye.

Brock Rumlow is the world's biggest asshole. A bigger asshole than Steve. He's cocky and he thinks that everyone has to bow down to him. I cannot stand him for the life of me and neither can the teachers. Anytime he walks by me and my friends I'm not sure if I want to punch him or take one of Clint's arrows and shove it…..you know where.

I shook my head and kept walking down the stairs to reach the court. There are just too many damn stairs just to reach the court, but then again this is a huge high school and with that comes a huge gym.

I finally after four years (just kidding it only took me two minutes to get down but the steps are so close together you have to take your time.) I reached the end of the steps and began the short walk to the guys. Grant saw me and flashed me a smile and walked to meet me half way for a hug, in which I returned.

"Hey Nat, what are doing here?"

"I need to talk to Steve." I said. Grant raised his eyebrow at me and nodded his head none the less.

"Lady Natasha!" Thor said making the other three look at me. I smiled at Thor but before I could pull Steve aside Thor pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Air is needed!" I told him through short breaths. Quickly he put me down and give me a shy smile.

"Why are you here Romanoff? No girls in the gym during practice." Rumlow said to me. I started to look around before I looked back at him.

"Then why are you here?" I asked. He stood in shock, Grant, Sam, and Thor (along with the other guys I didn't notice coming out of the locker room) laughed and Steve stood there shaking his head with a smile on his face. I was in no mood to deal with him and plus it was afterschool so no way for me to get in trouble for punching the shit out of him.

"Leave Miss Romanoff alone Rumlow," I heard Pierce say, "She's welcomed here anytime during practice." I gave him a fake smile before turning back to Steve. He gave me a smile, gathering his things from the bleachers and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the gym.

We walked in silence, hand in hand, through the halls. For some reason this, his hand in mine, felt right, but there is no way in Heaven, Earth, and Hell I would date this boy. Ever!

"So you probably want to know what the favor is?" he asked. I nodded my head as we turned down the hallway that my locker was on. We stopped walking and I leaned on the locker while he stood in front of me. Damn his height.

"Look I'm an asshole, I'm a player and I can't keep a girlfriend for the life of me. My mom isn't proud of me, grades, or how I handle my relationships. I want her to be proud of me for actually being a better person. So I ask you this, Natasha Romanoff will you be my tutor and my fake girlfriend?"


	3. Chapter 3

The world seemed to stop and my, was it just me or was breathing getting hard to do?

Did Steve Rogers, captain of the basketball team, the school's bad boy, womanizer, ask me to be his fake girlfriend?

Should I say yes? It was for his mom after all, but what if this was all for a joke and he didn't mean any of this? My mind was racing so fast that I almost forgot that he was standing right in front of me waiting on an answer.

"Natasha…." He said slowly.

"Sorry, I zoned out. Why me though? You can have any girl in the school but you chose me." I stated.

"I picked you because you're everything my mom looks for in a perfect girl for me. You're smart, kind, caring, and beautiful and there's so many of things to describe you." He said. I blushed at his words and looked down at my shoes. If I agree to do this it would help him make his mom happy but then again this would be a public thing and everyone in the school would find out.

"Okay I'll do it." I said finally looking up at his smiling face. For some reason it made me happy to know that I was the one who put that smile there.

"Thank you Natasha, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I do have a few rules though."

"Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"One if I'm going to be your fake girlfriend I have to be treated as if I was your real one. That means no flirting with other girls, no touching other girls, no texting other girls, and definitely no sleeping with other girls. Two minimal touching at school. Three very little kissing anywhere at school, I don't have time for your ex's trying to ripe my head off. Four I get to tell one person about this plan. Clear?"

"Okay. One I will not text, touch, look, flirt and definitely not sleep with any other girl. Two I want to hold your hand, hug you, and walk you to class. Three I will only kiss your cheek and peck your lips at school. Four who is that one person?"

"Clint." I said simply. The rules were pretty simple and straight forward something we can both agree too.

"Okay but he can't tell anyone." I nodded my head and give him small smile in which he returned. It was nothing but silence between us as I tried to process everything that just happened.

"So are you doing anything right now?" he asked, with something that sounded like hope in his voice.

"Yeah my mom has tutoring and I promised her I would help her with some paper work. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to take you out for some pizza. You know since we're "dating" I want to get to know you better."

"I'll go get my stuff and ask my mom if I can go." I said to him. He nodded before taking my hand and walking me to my mom's class. I could get use to him hold my hand everytime, but I have to remind myself this is for his mom and it's nothing serious.

Finally we reached my mom's class and I told him to wait outside the door while I go in and talk to my mom. She was explaining a problem to one of her students when I entered and began grabbing my bag and books. She gives me a questionable look before telling her student she'll be right back and walked towards me.

"So?" she asked.

"Can I go get pizza with Steve? Thor and Jane are going to be there too." I said. It was only the half-truth but my mom doesn't trust a womanizer with her daughter and I don't blame her.

Sighing she said, "As long as he has you home before eight tonight its fine with me." I hugged her and told her a quick goodbye before I walked out of her class. Steve was leaning against the wall looking through his phone before he snapped his head up and looked up at me with a small smile.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she said just have me home before eight," he nodded his head and we headed outside of the school to his car. He had a nice car, a red Mustang with the license plate saying "Steve" I rolled my eyes at this. Of course he has the license plate with his name.

"Oh and I kind of lied and said that Jane and Thor would meet us there, so she didn't get worried."

"It's fine." Steve walked me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. Ever the gentleman. Once I got in he closed the door and walked ever to the driver's side and slid in. we put our seatbelts on before he started the car and drove to the pizza place.

"This pizza is amazing!" I told Steve with a smile. The place was called Rocky's Pizza and they served the best pizza I have tasted.

"Yeah, my parents use to take me here all the time when I was younger." Steve said with a small, sad smile.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." I said quickly.

"We should get to know each other, you know so we can make this believable."

"Alright, so when were you born?"

"November 22. You?" I said picking up another slice of pizza.

"Promise you won't laugh," I nodded my head, "The fourth of July." I let out a small chuckle and bit into my pizza so I didn't laugh.

"So patriotic Rogers." I said. Steve pouted a little before it turned into a full blown smile. Oh my gosh that was the cutest pout I have ever seen!

"Okay, umm favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue, you?"

"Red." We talked some more about little things like favorite T.V. shows, movies, artist and everything in between. I feel like we known each other forever, even though we have only just starting talking today. I looked down at my phone and realized that it was 7:15 P.M.

"I have to go." I said. Steve nodded, paid for the bill, and wanted to drive me home. I gave him directions on how to get there and it was comfortable silence in the car. Once we were at my house I gave him a thanks and a smile before grabbing my bag from the backseat and unclipped my seatbelt.

"I had fun today Natasha."

"I did too. Thank you for taking me to dinner." I said honestly. I never thought that I would have fun going somewhere with Steve out of all people.

"No problem." I started to get out the car but Steve had already opened my side of the door and began to walk me up to my front door.

"Good night Natasha." He said before bending down and kissing my cheek. I blushed at his actions before turning the door knob to find it unlocked.

"Good night Steve." I said before walking inside the house and leaning against the door.

Why is he making me feel this way for something that is fake?

* * *

 **A/n: Another chapter done…..the plot actually doesn't start until the next chapter at school when everyone finds about them "dating" you know. Their relationship won't be rushed I promise but they do have to make it believable for everyone so tune in.**

 **Until next time**

 **-xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday, September 23, 2015**

* * *

The next morning I woke up in a straightly happy mode. I quickly hopped out of bed, made it up and headed to the bathroom to start my shower. Once the temperature was how I like it, I quickly stripped off my PJ's and hopped in the shower.

Somehow I could tell today was going to be a good day even though it was the day everyone at school would find out that Steve and I are "dating." I was nervous! News about a new couple travels fast and soon my parents would find out.

Oh yeah…..my parents finding out that I'm dating the school's bad boy and womanizer? I was going to be grounded for life. Maybe even after life.

Once I was sure I was perfectly clean I turned off the water and grabbed my towel to wrap it around myself. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and exited the bathroom. I walked to my closet and decided on a black sweatshirt that fell off one shoulder and had a red lip stain in the middle, my black high waist knee slit skinny jeans, and my black timberlands. Once I had my clothes picked out I walked back into the bathroom and applied black eyeliner, some mascara, and some clear lip gloss. I pulled my very curly red hair into a high bun and left the bathroom.

I grabbed my bookbag with my phone, headphones, and house keys before leaving my room for good. I made my way downstairs where I saw my mom drinking coffee and my dad reading the newspaper. (Who really reads the newspaper anymore? I just turn on the news to see what's happening in the world.)

"Mornin' mom. Mornin' dad." I said before I kissed my dad's cheek and then my mom's.

"Good morning 'Tasha." They replied in unison.

"So how did last night go?" mom asked. I blushed as I ducked my head behind the fridge's door to grab the orange juice. Once I was sure I wasn't bright red anymore I looked up to find my mom staring, waiting for the answer.

"It was fine. Steve's picking up on French slowly but we're getting there."

"Steve? You mean Steve Rogers?" my dad asked. Oh no, here we go. My dad will now go into "defiance dad mood overdrive." Luckily my mom was there to save the day, like always.

"Yes Nick, she means Steve Rogers. He asked Natasha to help tutor him in Melinda's class so he wouldn't fail." Dad did not look to happy to hear that as he looked between mom and I, as if he was thinking about his words closely. I was so nervous that I almost forgot how to breathe correctly.

"As long as tutoring is all you're doing, then I'm okay with him. But if he tries anything, it will be the last thing he does." I smiled and poured myself a glass of orange juice. Maybe today might be a good day.

TODAY WAS NOT A GOOD FUCKING DAY!

It was like Steve forgot all about our little agreement, which I took time to actually agree too. I caught him flirting with six different girls today in a time of two class periods. By flirting I mean butt grabbing, holding hands, and probably whispering dirty stuff in their ears.

THIS BOY WAS UNBELIEVEABLE.

I shook my head as I grabbed my books for math class after lunch. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I glanced over to see no one else but Steve Rogers himself. The only good thing is the hallway was pretty cleared out besides a few teachers.

"Hey Natasha, how's it going?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous motion. I would find it cute if I didn't want to slap him.

"What do you want Rogers?"

"Oh come on. After one date it's back to Rogers again?" I slammed my locker causing him to jump back in surprise.

"First of all it was not a damn date and two if you have forgotten our agreement it was you were not allowed to flirt, touch, talk, or text other girl, but yet I saw you do it six girls in a time period of two classes." I said. I shook my head and began to walk away from him before I felt him grab my arm and turn me back to face him.

"I'm sorry." He said, I would believe him but I knew his ass was lying.

"Sure you are and I'm the president if the United States." I said sarcastically with the roll of my eyes.

"No, I really am. I forgot about our agreement and I'm selfish because you actually want to help me and the least I could do is stick with the agreement."

I was a little taken back about how sorry he sounded. I should try to lighten up on the guy since he is going through so much with his mom right now, but I still had my guard up.

"I just I should be so quick to jump. Sorry about that." I said looking down at the floor. I felt a hand go under my chin and I was suddenly looking up at Steve's blue eyes.

"It's okay. Let's go to lunch." I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall in comfortable silence. Once we reached the entrance of the cafeteria, we stopped and looked at each other.

"Ready?" The truth was I wasn't ready to face what lays behind the door, but it was now or never.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Steve opened the door and it felt as if the whole world stopped.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! The next chapter is going to be in Steve's POV just to see the real reason why he asked Natasha out and beautiful things like that.**

 **Updates for stories will be on Sundays unless I'm busy they will be posted on Fridays or Saturdays.**

 **More stories will be posed soon don't worry for those who follow "Fifty Shades of Bruce Banner." I getting to that story today or tomorrow. So please be patient with me, because I love you guys!**

 **Lol until next time**

 **-xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Finals are literally starting when I get back from spring break and they last for the whole month of April. So yes this does mean no updates until around the end of the month. Good thing is when Monday (the 11** **th** **) comes I only have 6 and half more weeks left of school before May 19 the last day of school!**

 **Anyway this chapter is in Steve's POV on why he asked Natasha out in the first place and next chapter is resuming in Natasha's POV. I might do Steve's POV more often if you guys want but you have to tell me in the reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading and on with the story…**

* * *

It was probably the dumbest bet I agreed to in a long time and this thing could backfire or work.

First of all my name is Steve Rogers and yes I am the school's bad boy but I'm also the reason why they were able to win the state championships for the pasted four years straight. So it shouldn't matter who I sleep with.

Everyone knows I like to play with hearts and then break them. I could get any girl I want. Every girl expect her.

Her being Natasha damn Romanoff.

Now don't get me wrong she's one hell of a beautiful girl and I don't say that about any girl. She has fiery red hair and green eyes so bright I find myself wanting to fall into them. Problem is she doesn't like me and wants nothing to do with me.

Understandable.

That was until the team was in the locker room talking about females.

"Hey Steve, did you ever get that blondes name from the another night?" one of the guys asked me, I shook my head with a smile as I pulled off my sweaty shirt for a cleaner one.

"Nah, there was no point. We didn't even make it to bed before she passed out dunk."

They laughed as we cleaned up from a long two hour practice. The guys continued to roll females' names off their tongue as I answered truthful about each one.

I don't have the best track record of good relationships. Or any relationships at all. I flirt with them, sleep with them and then wake up and break their hearts the next day.

Same cycle nothing ever changes.

Until they got to her.

"What about that red-head?" Henry asked.

"Yeah what's her name…Natalie….Nicole….ummm…..?"

"It's Natasha and she is a friend of Jane and I. I do not wish to speak of her in such a manner." Thor voiced in sternly.

"Yeah, but you have to admit she's pretty hot."

"Didn't Thor say drop it?" I asked. The last thing I needed was for Thor to get angry and his temper was worst then mine.

"You're only agreeing with Thor because you haven't gotten Natasha in your bed yet." Rumlow said causing the others to start "oohing" at the statement and I let out a low growl.

This asshole.

He was just as worst as I was. Maybe more terrible.

"And you have? Natasha would go for Steve before she would ever go for someone like you Rumlow." Grant spoke up. The kid was quiet and to himself but when it came to someone messing with his family he was like a bat out of hell.

"Is that so? I bet Steve couldn't get her in his bed before prom."

"If I win?"

"I'll step off the team for the rest of the season, but if you lose you have to give me your position as Captain for the rest of the season and I get to try my luck with Natasha."

The room fell silent as he held out his hand to me. I thought about it for a moment.

This could give me a chance to be closer to Natasha, but if I lose I have to give up with position as Captain and if Rumlow was captain, we won't make it to the championships.

I shook his hand in the locker room in front of the whole team, so everyone saw the agreement first hand.

Thor and Grant give me a worried look but I knew for sure this wasn't going to be easy.

And so it began.

* * *

 **A/n: Short chapter but I wanted to show how the bet started. Anyway see you guys at the end of the month.**

 **Until next time…..**

 **-xo**


	6. Chapter 6

Have you ever felt the world just stop and stare?

That's how I feel at this very moment. Steve's hand is still in mine but we have yet to walk through the commons. I was nervous since I didn't know what would happen if we walked through together.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. Honestly I wasn't okay.

"No. I don't think I can do this right now. I'm sorry."

"Hey look it's okay. I want you to be comfortable." Is this the same Steve Rogers that everyone says is a horrible person?

"Okay."

* * *

The rest of the day went by a blur and soon it was time to go home. I quickly go to my locker to find my best friends Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. I met all of them after I got to know Clint better and we have been inseparable ever since.

"What's up Natasha? I haven't seen you in forever." Darcy said as I hugged all of them.

"I've been working."

We talk to what seems like forever until Clint walks up to us with Tony and Bruce behind him. Tony is Pepper's boyfriend and Howard Stark's son. Yes the Howard Stark who has the greatest mind ever! Bruce is Darcy's boyfriend and the shyest guy ever, but I don't recommend making him upset. **(Ha-ha get it?)**

"Nat?" Clint asked.

"Yes?"

"I asked her out. Nothing to fancy you know just to the movies."

I stopped midway of putting my science book away and looked at my best friend.

Her is Laura Cobbs, she's on the cheerleading team, sweet girl and Clint has had a crush on her since middle school and it was about damn tine he grew balls and asked her out.

"It's about damn time." Tony said, causing Pepper to hit him upside his head.

"What did she say?"

"She said yes. The date is on Friday at seven and I need help with my outfit and what I'm gonna say to her and what if her parents open the door what do I say-"

"Clint calm down. Your ranting is making my head hurt." I told him with a smile in which he returns.

"Can you come over and help me?"

"Of course." Once I finish with me locker we all walked with Clint to his car. Most people are gone by now except the ones who stay after for sports or something like that.

"So when did you ask her?"

"Before class started. I was shocked that I didn't pass out when she said yes." **(I'll make a short story on Laura and Clint soon.)**

We share a laugh that was short lived when we saw Rumlow and his friends hanging out around the car.

"Why is today the day they do something like this?" Bruce groans.

"Clint don't do anything irrational please."

"I'll try." The history between Rumlow and the rest of our small group of friends is mostly fighting and disrespectful comments to each other.

As we walk to closer to the car I realized that Rumlow is coming closer to us. This could not end well.

"Well, well, well look what the trash threw out." He said causing his friends to laugh.

"Look we don't want any problems. We just want you to move away from the car." Jane said beating Tony's smart remark.

"Oh you mean this car?" he asked pointing to Clint's car in which one of his friends are sitting on like it's a damn car. Like seriously?

"Yes, now can you please have your friend get off of the car so we can be on our way?" Pepper adds in.

"Nope. You have to pay."

"But that's my damn car!" Clint said, his temper raising each moment Rumlow is pissing him off. Luckily Tony places his hand on his shoulder before he could punch him.

"If you want the car back so bad you'll pay." My patience is wearing so thin with this asshole I was ready to punch him for Clint.

"How much?" Tony asked.

"$2,000." What in the actual fuck?

"What the hell? No way dude!" Bruce yelled out.

"Either $2,000 or we get to keep the car." This asshole.

"There is no way in hell any of us are going to give you $2,000 for someone else's car. So you have two options you tell your friend to get the fuck off the car or I will personally drag his ass off the car!"

"There's no way I'm gonna listen to some chick." His friend remarked. I was ready to walk over and make promise of dragging him off the car, until a hand stopped me. I looked up and found Steve standing there looking at Rumlow, while Clint give me a curious look.

"Rumlow just get your friend off of their car and be on your way." He said. I was confused on why he was here and he was defending us.

"Fine. You're the captain I'll guess I'll listen. Let's go guys." The ass give us one last look before walking to his car.

"You guys good?" Steve asked once he was out of sight. Everyone seemed to be confused on why Steve would step in and get his friend off of our case.

"Yeah we're fine." Darcy quickly said. I noted that he still had my hand and I quickly snatched my hand out of his. I glanced at him and noted that he was hurt? I have no idea but we needed to leave.

This moment was getting awkward every moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys! How have you guys been? Anyway long story short my schedule for finals was actually only two days (May 2 and May 3) but I had extra time to study.**

 **Plus mark your calendars because (drum roll) my last day of school is May 19 and you guys have me for the whole summer! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

 **I have so many new stories I'm in the works of writing and I can't wait for you guys to read them over the summer.**

 **Anyway until next time**

 **-xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would like to start off this story with five words: CIVIL WAR WAS FREAKING AWESOME! That is the movie of the summer I don't care what anyone says. Although there were some parts of the movie I didn't like but I would still go see it again. Beware it's a two and a half hour movie, but so worth it. I'll give you guys my review of the movie in about a month or so, you know so you guys have a chance to see it before I tell it all.**

 **If you have multiple OPTs then Civil War is the movie for you! Anyway this chapter is about Clint and Natasha's friendship and her helping him with his date with Laura and them talking about Steve.**

 **Loving Clint and Natasha brother/sister relationship going on here.**

 **Anyway….**

* * *

Clint's POV

I watched as Natasha and Steve talk right in front of us. Since when were they friends? Since when did Steve take up for us right in front of Rumlow? What the hell is going on right now?

I stare in awe as Steve places his hand on Nat's waist and she doesn't pull away, but just leave it there like it was meant to be there.

I think I'm seeing things. I look over at the others who are watching the exchange take place and they are just as shocked as I am. Okay maybe I wasn't the only one seeing things. I cleared my throat loudly so the two would look at the rest of us.

"Ummm yeah Steve these are my friends Pepper, Darcy, Jane, Bruce, Tony and Clint. Guys you know this is Steve." Nat said nervously.

I don't like this guy. He's an asshole. A player. And yet he has his hand on my little sister's waist like he owns the place.

"Yeah well we have to go." Darcy said waving a farewell to everyone and dragging Bruce behind her. Soon Pepper, Tony, and Jane did the same leaving me with Nat and the asshole.

"Nat we got to go." I told her, nodding her head she looked back at Steve and he shook it off; silently telling her it was okay before walking away.

"We need to talk."

The ride home was Nat telling me about her and Steve and to be honest I didn't think she would help him out. The good thing is that they're not actually dating.

"So can you please play it off?" she said with wide eyes.

"Okay Nat. I'll play along but if he's using you I'm going to send an arrow up his ass."

"I know you would." I give her a smile before pulling into my driveway. I turned the car off and grabbed my bookbag, while Nat checked the mail.

"You got to stop ordering arrow magazines every month." I closed the door to the car and give her a smile.

"I need to get a target practice."

"Use Rumlow." I laughed at her joke before I actually thought about using him for practice.

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't." I unlocked the front door and realized that no one was home since the lights were off. Tasha closed the door and locked the top lock before walking upstairs to my room.

"Do you want food?" I asked while searching the kitchen for something to eat. I decided on a ham sandwich and when I turned back Nat was in the kitchen with her sweatpants from the last time she spent the night and her tank top.

"You got apples and peanut butter?" I nodded as she made her way to the peanut butter to make her snack.

"So what are we gonna do about your date one Friday?" honestly I didn't know the answer to that.

* * *

 **Steve's POV**

After I watched Natasha and Clint drive off I hear slow clapping behind me. Of course it was Rumlow.

"That was quite a show you put on there Rogers."

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to tell you congratulations on your little show you did back there. Acting like you care about her and her friends to get her to trust you. Such a classic move." He stepped closer to me and I took a step back, not wanting him so close.

"But you need to remember that you have a bet you need to win cause prom is coming faster than you think. I become captain if you don't win, just remember that." He walked off with his friends following, leaving me standing in the school's parking lot with my own thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: that is it for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed! Finals are over for me, so you guys have my attention for the whole month and the summer (unless I'm at work of course). 9 more weekdays until the last day of school and new stories will be posted soon.**

 **These are the parings I'm working on, no order.**

 **Clint and Laura.** **Jane and Thor.** **Pepper and Tony.** **Sharon and Steve.** **Wanda and Vision.** **Natasha and Bucky.** **Sam and OC.** **Tony and Natasha.** **Steve and Natasha.** **Clint and Natasha**

 **If you want to help me with your paring on this list PM me anytime.**

 **Have a Happy Mothers' Day for all of the mothers out there. Thank you being so kind, hardworking and loving.**

 **Until next time…..**

 **-xo**


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha's POV

The next day didn't get any better. Steve decided to join us for lunch which was awkward at first but everyone started to talk to him like he was a part of the group. Of course Clint glare most of the time, especially when his arm went around my waist.

Sometime around Sam can over to sit with us and talk.

For once things were drama free until Rumlow came over.

"What's up losers?" he asked sitting at the end of the table, with two of his friends standing right behind him. Everyone ignored him and continued to eat and talk with one other.

"So Darcy why don't you dump Banner and come date a real man?"

"Do you guys here that?" Darcy asked looking around.

"An asshole talking? Sadly yes." I replied while picking up a fry. Everyone besides Rumlow and his friends laughed at the comment but I could care less.

"Get your girl Rogers." He growled.

"Rumlow just leave." Steve said.

"So you're just gonna defend her like she just didn't disrespect me? That's low of you Rogers to defend a bitch." Suddenly Steve punched Rumlow square in the mouth, causing blood to fly everywhere.

By the time Natasha got over her shock Rumlow was on the ground with a bloodied face and Steve was being held back by Sam and Thor.

It was like everything in the world stopped when Steve and I finally locked eyes with each other. It was like he was sorry almost. Finally my dad came and looked down at Rumlow with disbelief at the sight in front of him.

"Rogers get in my office now!"

That was one interesting lunch.

* * *

Normal POV

"Mr. Rogers why did you break Mr. Rumlow's face?" Fury asked.

"Because he decided that he wanted to call your daughter a bitch, so I defended her. Simple as that."

"I know."

"So if you know what happened why am I here?" the basketball captain asked confused.

"I asked my daughter, Barton, Lewis, Odison, Wilson, and the two gentlemen who are friends with Rumlow. They all told me the same thing. I'm proud of you Rogers. Although I do need to know, what my daughter is to you?"

He froze. He wasn't ready for this conversion with Fury out of all people. Normally he doesn't speak to his "girlfriends" parents. That was only because the relationship didn't even last long; the longest relationship he had was Sharron Carter and that lasted almost a year. Until she found out he was cheating.

"Your daughter and I are dating. Before you say anything we didn't tell you because she wanted to make sure I wasn't playing with her emotions, and I could tell you that I'm not. I really do care about Natasha and she's changing me in a good way." Although he was lying through his teeth, he was hoping that this was good enough to convince Fury to let him spend time with his daughter.

The older man was watching the young one in front of him. There was something in his tone that was telling him that he wasn't lying, but Fury knew Steve's playboy ways and didn't want his daughter to be anywhere near this boy.

"It is not my call to tell you to date my daughter or not, but I will tell you as a father I will hunt you down and cause a painful ass whooping with the help of Clint and his arrows if you hurt my daughter. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"I talked to your coach already and he said that you're off the hook since you were defending Natasha. Rumlow on the other hand is going to be suspended from school for a few days as well as the team. Now get out of my office."

* * *

The day was over but the story was still flowing through out the school. Most people said that Steve never liked Rumlow and was waiting on the opportunity to punch him in the face. Another stories say that Rumlow was hitting on Natasha and trying to grab which caused Steve to snap.

The biggest story that was flowing around was that Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers were dating.

Clint heard sit in his sixth period when two girls were gossiping instead of doing their work. Pepper and Jane heard it during their Science Club meeting. Darcy heard the "rumor" during cheer practice. One thing they had in common was that they were all equally shocked.

"Natasha is dating Steve." Darcy said as she walked into her house. The three girls decided to have a three-way calling on the phone right after their practice and meeting.

"I heard. I just think it's a rumor." Pepper said as she continued to write her essay for history.

"It can't be a rumor. Clint told me that he heard it all day as well. A lot of people are talking about it." Jane replied well eating a snack.

"You know that people at that school have nothing better to do with their lives then to talk shit about other people." Darcy said as she rolled her eyes at the lack of food in her kitchen.

"Yeah, but maybe we should talk to Nat about this too." Pepper added in.

"Probably. Do you guys want to go out to dinner? I have no food."

"Sure. Panda Express?" Jane asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't go. My parents are having their friends over for that monthly meeting."

"Bummer."

* * *

Natasha was in her room during her math homework when today's events kept replaying in her mind. Steve hit Rumlow for her, which is something that he never did for any of his "girlfriends."

" _Well you're not his real girlfriend anyway."_ Her mind reminded her. Suddenly a knock at her door interrupted her thoughts and her parents walked in the room.

" _Just great."_ She said to herself.

"Honey let's talk." Her mom said, while they both took a seat on her bed. The red head turned in her chair to face her parents.

"We heard about what happened today and we just want to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine. I just didn't expect Steve to punch Rumlow."

"Have you talked to Steve?" her father questioned.

"Not yet. I was going to finish my homework first before I talk to him."

"If you're going to date him, we just want you to be careful."

"I will. We're just testing the waters first." Her parents nodded their heads before standing and kissing their daughter on the head.

"Goodnight Nat." Maria said.

"Goodnight dochka." Nick said with a smile.

"Goodnight mama and baba." They walked her room and Natasha closed her textbook. She would finish her homework in the morning. Today was an interesting day.

* * *

A/N: Boom an update! Dochka means daughter in Russian. I got it off a Russian Web Teaching on YouTube. So any questions or comments message me. Leave a review cause it will make my day.

Until next time when things get juicy and what not. Next chapter will be October with Halloween. Oooohhhhhh!

-xo


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I decided to type the conversation between Steve and Natasha first then move onto the school week. Plus sorry for not updating but school did start back almost 6 weeks ago (nervous laugh) anyway on with the story…..Italic is Steve, normal is Natasha. P.S. I'm not a basketball fan, I'm football fan so if there's quarters in basketball I give myself a pat on the back…**

* * *

It was around eight thirty when Natasha was finished with all of her actual homework and decided to take a shower before texting Steve. Her mind was still trying to wire in the fact that he actually punched Rumlow in face for her. Although they were supposed to being faking a relationship, something (that something being Clint) told her that maybe he wasn't faking it at all.

* * *

" _I think he really likes you." Clint pointed on the way to their favorite pizza spot._

" _I don't know why you think that. We're just friends."_

" _He punched Rumlow in the face for you. That's saying something."_

" _You would have done it for me and you're my best friend."_

" _Two different things Nat. he likes you more than your fake relationship."_

" _Whatever." Although deep down she knows that he maybe right._

* * *

Once she was done she turned off the water and grab her towel before walking to her room and changing into her shorts with and a regular t-shirt. The red head climbed into bed and turned on the television.

Finding Steve's number she quickly texted a 'Hey' before locking her phone and flipping through the channels.

' _What's up?'_ Appeared on her phone screen a minute later when she found a good soap opera to watch.

'Watching T.V. You?' she replied.

' _Homework.'_ Shaking her head, she replied with a smile on her face.

'Thank you for today.'

' _No problem. I just didn't like how he talked you.'_

'I could've kicked his ass, but you beat me to it, lol.'

' _Lmao yeah, but I need a few hits in too you know.'_

'Did you get into a lot of trouble?'

' _Not really. I have to wash the clothes after the game for the next few games and I have to run extra laps.'_

'Oh cool.'

' _Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle.'_

'So when is your game?' She locked her phone before getting up and going into the bathroom to brush her teeth. In between brushing her phone beeped and the red head walked out to grab it and smiled at the last message he sent to her.

' _Friday. Gonna come support me as Mrs. Rogers ;)'_

'*eye roll emoji* I didn't say all of that. I was only going for Clint and Grant.'

' _Ouch I'm hurt. I thought my girlfriend was going to support me.'_

'Whatever weirdo. I'm going bed. Goodnight and finish your homework.'

' _I was almost done until you distracted me. But goodnight Nat :)'_

The Russian smiled before texting Clint goodnight and plugging up her phone. She fell asleep in a dream land of her and a certain Steve Rogers.

* * *

Friday came around quicker then Natasha had thought it would and it was the big game. Shield High School never lost the first home game and always made it to the championships and this year would be no different.

The students and the teachers dressed in the school's blue and black colors and some even had on school logo shirts, hats, and hoodies too match. Although you did have some to go as far as painting their face blue and black as well. The teacher were light on the work and homework due to the game and everyone was just fine with that.

Pepper, Jane and Natasha were sitting in second period talking about the game just like the rest of the students, since their teacher left the class to go run an errand.

"So are you gonna paint Steve's number on your cheeks Nat?" Jane asked with a smile on her face.

"Like you do with Thor? I'll pass."

"Oh come on Nat. I think he would want to do something that anyway, you might as well do it."

"Nope."

"Natasha." Pepper said.

"Ugh! You guys make me do bad things."

"We know." Jane replied as she and the blonde high-fived each other.

* * *

The game was underway on the basketball court. The girls and Clint, Bruce and Tony all were sitting in the second row right behind the coaches yelling with the crowd over the amazing game. Jane had finally found paint earlier during lunch and painted the number "98" on one side of Natasha's cheeks, as the red did the same but with the number "47" for Thor's number.

The game was in fourth quarter with the rival Hydra and Shield both tied with 57 points. The pressure was too much for anyone to handle. Steve was on the court with sweat dripping down his face and his left was Sam who looked equally tired.

It was like time had slowed down and all the noise is being cancelled out and all he could do was looking around the gym. Of course everyone was on the end of their seats, but only one person mattered and that person was Natasha.

She looked good with her Shield shirt logo and her curls faming her face. The thing that really caught his eye was his jersey number on her right cheek. It was a touching moment in the back of his mind until the referee threw the ball in the air and Sam hit it with force.

Grant took the ball and dabbled it down to the goal before passing it to Rumlow who tossed it at Steve. It was ten seconds left in the game and the blonde took a chance and shoot the ball towards the basket. Everyone watched in amazement as the ball slow motioned into the basket right when the buzzer sounded and Shield high school won the game.

Everyone on Shield's side jumped up and down with joy as they started to celebrate their victory with pride. The group ran onto the court and hugged Grant and Sam, while Jane hugged Thor and kissed him like her life depended on it. Natasha smiled at Steve and he smiled back as he lifted her off the ground and spin her around in pure happiness.

"Thank you my lucky charm."


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you my lucky charm." was the phrase that kept running through Natasha's head all night. It wasn't the first time that the team won a game so what difference did it make if she was there or not? Maybe he was just trying to make their relationship seem real as possible.

Whatever it was it had Natasha confused as ever.

"Hey Steve, Nat! We're going to get pizza, do you guys want to come?" Sam asked, breaking Natasha out of her trace. Steve put her down gently but kept his arm around her waist.

"You know, once you guys get done hugging up on each other?" Tony added in, causing Pepper to pop him in the back of his head.

"Yeah we'll be out in a minute." Steve said before gently pulling Natasha towards the locker room.

"I'm not going in there. There are sweaty guys and it's gross." The blonde laughed at her reaction before walking in the locker room to grab his stuff.

"Hey you going to get pizza with us?" Clint asked him. Surprisingly he and Steve have been trying to get a friendship going since he started "dating" Natasha. Even though there were some ground rules laid out.

"Yeah. Are you riding with me or….?"

"No. I'm taking Laura and then dropping her home." The other blonde said with a blush rising on his face.

"Ha-ha have fun with that." Steve said before returning back to his bag.

"Right, see you up there man." The other blonde said as he patted Rogers on his back.

"Wait! Can you give Nat the keys so she can get to the car?"

The keys were thrown across the room and Clint finally walked out.

Once he was out the archer saw Laura and Nat leaning on the wall and talking about whatever.

"Hello gals."

"Hey Clint." Laura said as she kissed his cheek; causing him to blush.

"Please stop." Natasha said with a smile on her face.

"Whatever Nat. Here you go. Your boyfriend said that you go to the car." He said as he passed the keys to her. The red head took the keys and begin to walk to doors.

"See you guys there!" she yelled over her shoulder.

When she stepped out into the fall air her cheeks turned into rosy pink color as she made her way to her boyfriend's car.

It was still weird to call Steve her boyfriend and it was even weirder to have him and Clint actually getting along. The red head smiled at the thought and came up upon the red Mazda parked on the way end of the student parking lot.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Why do you park all the way back here? There's a lot of room in the front of the school. Or you could do like Clint does and park in the teachers' parking." Natasha said as they walked closer to the car. It was Wednesday afterschool and another successful tutoring in French._

" _I park back here because the front of the school is too crowed and two when I want to be left alone and don't want to go to practice I can sneak away without being spotted."_

" _Oh."_

* * *

"Yo Romanoff!" Rumlow's voice ringed out into the night. Nat sighed and put the key into the lock of the car and unlocked it before sitting herself in the driver's sit and shutting the door. Two seconds later Rumlow was knocking on the window but Nat paid no mind to him as she started the car and buckled her seatbelt.

"Romanoff! Open the door! We need to talk!"

"I don't like you." She simply stated before putting the car in reverse. **(Being the good driver that she is)** Natasha turned her head to make sure no one was behind her before pulling off and of course one of Rumlow's little friends was standing behind the car well the other one was standing on the other side of the car.

"Tell your friend to move the fuck out of the way before he becomes part of this pavement."

"You got too much of a smart ass mouth on you!"

"I know. That's why your friend likes me so much." She said before smiling at Rumlow and smashed her foot on the gas, causing the guy to jump out of the way before he was ran over. Once she was out of the parking space, Nat put the car in drive and flicked the raven hair boy off before driving away to meet Steve at the curb.

"She wasn't kidding when she said that she was gonna run you over."

"Oh shut the hell up."

* * *

 **OCTOBER**

"Oh we should totally have a Halloween party this year." Darcy said. It was Saturday night and the girls, Nat, Pepper, Jane, Darcy, and Laura decided to have girl's night at Pepper's house.

"Don't we have a Halloween party every year though?" Jane asked before putting a scoop of ice cream in her mouth.

"Yeah, but they're always at Tony's house. We need to find a different location."

"Well the reason why they're at Tony's house is because his parents are the only one's crazy enough to let about two hundred plus kids at they're house making a mess everywhere." Laura stated.

"That's true. My parents would lose their shit if they came home and half the student population was in their living room and pool." Nat said while she texted away on her phone.

"My parents would just kill me." Jane said.

"Is that Ben and Jerry's good cause you're not sharing?" the raven hair girl said as she looked at her best friend. The blonde passed the tub of ice cream to her friend and Darcy took it with a smile.

"The real question is what are we gonna wear this year."

"I wanna be a pirate." Darcy said, while passing the tub to Laura.

"I don't know what I'm gonna be. It's a last minute thing every year. What about you La?" Jane said.

"I don't know yet. It really depends on when my mom takes my little brother. If he's a superhero then I'm opposite from him."

Trying not to match. Smart. Nat?"

"I'm gonna be Black Widow."

"Oh you mean the badass chick from the Avengers?" La stated and the red head nodded her head yes before going back to texting.

"You could totally pull that off. You look just like her. What's her actress name?"

"Scarlett Johansson?" Pep said as she pulled up a picture on her phone and held it next to Nat's head.

"Yassssss! They look just like twins." Jane said.

* * *

 **A/N: Ummmmm…hey guys! How's life going? I know I'm late on updating by like months but that's what happens when your emotions are up and down and you're stressed out to the max. But everything is okay now and I will being adding more chapters as I go.**

 **Chapter 12 is a little bit of school and then shopping for the costumes and the chapter 13 is the Halloween party and then something happens (winking face, smirk face emoji)**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

 **Until next time…**

 **-xo**


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce and Tony were walking out of their Science Club meeting forty-five minutes after it was supposed to end. Bruce was busy trying to fix his notes while his counterpart was busy talking about the meeting taking forever to end.

"I can't believe the meeting went over forty-five minutes! Don't they know that I have homework to do?"

"Tony since when do you do your homework?" Bruce asked as he finished putting his last piece of paper inside of his folder.

"I do my homework."

"Sure." The two argued back and forth for a while longer before Tony heard voices coming from the other hallway.

"Bruce do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Other voices. It's coming from the other hallway. Let's go see who it is." Before the young scientist could tell his friend no, he was dragged by the arm and the two basically ran to the other hallway.

* * *

Steve waited by his locker for Rumlow to arrive. It was nerve racking to know that he was actually starting to fall for Natasha and he thinks that Rumlow caught on to that as well.

"Well well it's good that you showed up for our talk." Rumlow said from behind him. Stupid devil himself. The good thing is that he was alone but the bad thing is that he knew that members of the Science Club could come out at any moment.

"Make this quick."

"Don't rush me Rogers. If anyone should be doing the rushing it's me. How's the bet going?"

"Fine."

"You know it would be shame if Natasha found out that this was all a bet and it would be more shameful it she knew that you had real feelings for her." The brunette stated with a sick smile. The blonde tensed up and looked at his teammate dead in the eye but before he could say anything Rumlow beat him to the punch.

"Trust me Steve I know everything that's going on. So how about this you finish the bet or you could just give up now and I become team captain and on top of that I tell not only Natasha about the bet but I don't think Dean Fury, her father, would be any happier to know that you used his daughter for sex. Your call." He said before he patted Steve on the back and walked away.

Unknown to the two young men Tony and Bruce heard every word.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Tony asked on the drive back to his house. He wasn't speeding per say but he was gripping the dear life out of the poor wheel. Bruce was silent most of the ride and kept looking out the window as if it had answers to their little issue.

"I don't know. We have to tell Nat." That statement alone caused Tony to slam on breaks and have the car come to a complete stop, luckily there were no cars behind him.

"Are you crazy?! Did you forget that Nat takes up MMA fighting and could beat Rogers to a pulp? Or that if she knows then Clint would know and Rogers would have an arrow up his ass or become target practice for him. Or did you ever forget that Fury is the dean of the school and he was in the United States Army and has a licenses to carry a weapon!?"

"Well Tony maybe something needs to happen to Rogers for him to know that what he's doing isn't okay!"

"Gods in the heaven above what are we gonna do?"

"We can't tell her."

"And why the hell not?"

"First of all Tony it wasn't our placed to listen in anyway and two she might not even believe us due to the fact that we pull pranks all the time. She might just think this is another prank."

Bruce was in a way right. They're known as the ones who pulls pranks on people and maybe Nat might think this is a prank. On the other hand she's their friend and she has a right to know. Tony began to drive again and started to think of ways to tell her without actually telling her.

"Maybe we could do this. We could drop little hints every now and then until someone picks up on what we're trying to say without really saying it. So it didn't really come from our mouths."

"True, but I was thinking that we could just write a note and put it in Nat's, Pepper's, Darcy's, Jane's or even Laura's locker."

"That'll work too." The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Lunch was weird to say the least. The group came together like they always did but for a chance Tony was talking much or really at all. He and Bruce mostly kept to themselves and they only time they said something was either to each other or to their girlfriends.

It only got worse when Steve and Sam sat at the table. Of course the blonde greeted their red head friend with a kiss on the cheek and a smile but the two young men knew it was a fake.

"So what's with you two today? Normally Tony would be talking his ass off." Clint asked.

"Yeah you guys are really quite; what happened did you guys discover some huge secret?" Natasha asked causing the blonde next to her and the other two young men to tense up. Tony looked at Bruce, who looked back him with concern eyes.

"Well whatever the secret is tell us later cause it's time to get to class." Sam stated before getting up to get to class. The others followed suit and for once Tony was grateful that someone took the words right out his mouth.

* * *

 **A/n: Hey humans of the world. How are we? I know I was gone forever even though it was really 5 months, 4 days, 9 hours, 58 minutes, and 30 seconds (yes I really looked that up). But it was for a good reason, in my opinion. My chapters were typed up until my laptop decided to say "Hey welp time to act up." The battery was dead and I had to order another one and that took 2 months to get here (I'm not sure why), but in good news I'm a part of the graduating class of 2017! I'm done with high school! I'm toooooooo freaking happy like 3 years I worked my ass off with so many AP classes and staying up at night to finish an essay or five and 45 mental breakdowns later I'm done.**

 **Tony and Bruce now know! Who else will find out? Will Natasha ever get the truth? Can Tony keep his mouth shut? (Cause we all know Tony likes to let everyone know his opinion.) How will Steve take that someone knows the little secret? Find out next Sunday!**

 **Until next time**

 **-xo**


	12. Chapter 12

It was nearing the end of the day at school and Tony more than happy to go home. Today was stressful with knowing something that could tear his friend apart for good. On top of that he had to plan for his Halloween party that was in two weeks. Somehow over the past few years everyone has always gone to his house for the party saying "It was the best place in town to have a wild party."

The bell rang out the entire school to allow students and teachers to know that it was time go home. Students quickly packed their bags with their notebooks and pens and some textbooks before quickly exiting the room to get home.

Tony left the class textbook in hand due to the fact he had homework and walked out the student parking lot where he saw his girlfriend and her friends standing by her car.

"Hey bae." She said with a smile before she looked at his facial expression. He looked tired and his eyes didn't have his normal spark in them.

"Hey Pep."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go home and sleep. Bruce and I have been working nonstop on that science project."

"Oh okay. Well the girls and I are going shopping for costumes. You sure you don't wanna go?"

"Yeah I'm sure. You go have fun with the girls. Just call me when you get home." Pepper was about to open her mouth and say something else but Tony beat her to the punch by kissing her on the lips.

"Alright ladies you guys have fun."

"Bye Tony." Jane and Darcy said in unison. Once the young teenage male was out of sight Darcy looked at Pepper with concern in her eyes.

"Is it just me or is Bruce and Tony acting strange? Bruce has been acting the same way that Tony has all day and it's scaring me."

"It's the boys." Jane said with sadness in her voice.

* * *

"So what are you about to go shopping for this time?" Steve asked the red head as she was putting up her books from her previous class and only stuffing her backpacks with books she needed for homework.

"A costume."

"For Tony's party?"

"Of course. Do you have a costume yet?"

"Of course not." He said as he rolled his eyes. Normally the blonde just dressed in his basketball gear and called it a day (or night).

"You should come with us since you don't have practice."

"Haha no Nat." The red head sighed before closing her locker and grabbing Steve's hand in hers.

"Come on please. Do it for me."

"Nat."

"Steve."

"No."

"Why?"

"Due to the fact that I don't dress up."

"But its Tony's party."

"I don't care." The two continued their little back and forth and before they knew it they were in front of her mother's classroom.

"Whatever Steven." Natasha said with a teasing voice before knocking on the door.

"Don't call me Steven." The blonde said with a whining voice. Sometimes he wished he didn't tell her somethings about his life. Before she could answer her mother's classroom door was open and revealed Ms. Hill. Even though she was married to the dean of the school, she had always used her maiden name for teaching.

"Hey mom." Natasha said with a smile.

"Hi honey. Hi Steve." Maria replied back. The older woman wasn't fullying trusting Rogers with her saughter but she knew that she could protect herself. Eight years of MMA fight wasn't paid for nothing.

"Hi Ms. Hill." The blonde replied before letting the mother and daughter finish their conversation.

"I'm going out with Jane, Darcy, Laura, and Pepper. I just wanted to let you know." The red head said with a smile. Her mother looked between her daughter and her boyfriend before going back to her daughter.

"Is Steve going too?"

"No ma'am. I have to go home and get some homework done."

"Okay. Be safe and get home before seven."

"Okay. Love you mom."

"Love you too honey. Text your father when you get to wherever you all are going."

"I will."

"Bye Ms. Hill." Steve said before being pulled away by his Russian girlfriend. The older woman did a small wave before returning back into her classroom.

"Were you scared to talk to my mom?"

"Yes."

"I don't know why. Shes much better then my dad."

"That is very true." The two walked in silence until they got outside in the student parking lot where they could see the other girls waiting.

"Well I have to go."

"I know." The blonde actually said depressed because she was leaving him. Natasha giggled before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek like she always does, but instead of his cheek Steve turned his head over so that the kiss was on the lips. The red head was taken back by what just happened but no the less she wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist.

"Hey! I hate to break up your love fest but we need to go shopping!" Darcy yelled at the couple.

Steve broke the kiss and looked down at Nataha (He's six foot and she's five foot three, so he has to look down) who was turning as red as her hair.

"Text me when you get home please." He said before he let her go.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm picking you up in the morning."

"Okay. Bye Steve." This time the kiss that was meant for his cheek actually made it there and the red head walked off to be with her friends.

"So how was kissing Steve Rogers?" Laura asked with a smile on her face.

"It was awesome."

* * *

 **A/n: There you guys go! Another chapter in the books. Although this one is shorter then normal. If any of you are Legend of Korra fans you can check my friend katara-zuko174 stories. I got her to come back to Fanfiction after being gone for almost two years.**

 **So please support her it would make my day and hers.**

 **Until next time…**

 **-xo**


	13. Chapter 13

"All of these costumes are either really offensive or really slutty." Pepper said as she held up a very revealing pirate costume.

"Well you did want to go to the mall. If you wanted to be more conservative you should have went to party city." Darcy said with a laugh before picking up a cheerleading outfit.

"If you want to be a cheerleader just put on your uniform and save you some money."

"True. Oh how about this one?" Darcy asked as she held up a Bat Girl outfit. In the picture it looked okay not too slutty, but just right.

"I'm trying it on."

"So we only need four more costumes." Pepper said with a sigh before going back through the racks.

"Oh Natasha this would look so good on you." Laura held up a costume that appeared to be a Marvel character. 'Black Widow' the package said. It contained the body suit, finger less gloves and the famous hourglass belt to go across her mid-section.

"Oh yeah. Scarlett Johansson's character. I told you that you guys looked just alike."

"Go try it on." Jane said. Sighing the red head took the package from her friend's hand and headed to the fitting room. There was no point of arguing with her friends over the costume.

Quickly she shed her school clothes and took the bodysuit out of the package and put it on. The costume was how she imagined it; tight in every place. But her friends weren't lying when she said that she looked like a dead ringer for Scarlett Johansson.

A few moments later she walked out and sighed as her friends waited for her to show what it looked like. Laura was the first to turn around and she smiled in approval.

"You look amazing."

"Yes girl!"

"You should get it." The red head smiled and nodded before returning to the fitting room to return in her normal clothes. This Halloween was going to be great.

* * *

"I think we should just write the note and stick it in her locker." Bruce said as he sat at the computer in Tony's office.

"Yeah the only problem with that is that the girls know our hand writing so we need a better plan."

"We could type it."

"Good idea." The two boys got to work on the note and prayed to whoever above that their plan actually worked.

* * *

' _Hey. I'm home and I found the most amazing costume ever!_ ' Steve laughed at the message he received from Natasha in the middle of him cooking dinner for himself and his parents.

'Hi can I know what it is?' He sent the message before going back to stir the pasta in the sauce that he made earlier. Just when he was about to turn off the stove his phone beeped signaling that he had a message.

' _Of course….not. *evil purple smirking devil emoji*'_

'How come? *crying emoji*'

' _Because to the surprise would be ruined.'_

'How rude!'

' _Don't use Full House lines on me Rogers.'_

'Whatever. I'm about to eat so I'll text you later.'

' _Yeah yeah go build up your muscle.'_

Steve smiled as he shook his head and put his phone in his back pocket and got down three plates and three bowls. Next was the forks and glass cups which he filled with water.

"Dinner is ready!" He yelled to his parents who were in the living room watching T.V. Slowly an older man and woman walked into the kitchen and took their places at the table. Steve set the plates, glasses of water, napkins, forks and lastly the pasta and meat sauce and salad that was sitting in the fridge to keep cool.

"Thank you for dinner son." The older man said as he dug into his pasta with a smile.

"No problem dad, anytime."

"So how's Natasha?" the older woman asked before taking a forkful of her salad into her mouth, although her eyes never left her son's.

"She's doing fine. She went shopping with her friends for their Halloween costumes today." The blonde replied with a small smile. It was rare when his parents asked about any girl in his life, but over time he started coming home smiling more and more; his mother couldn't help but to ask what he was so happy about.

"Well that's good. When are we ever going to meet her?"

"Sarah."

"Joseph."

"Soon. Maybe this weekend but I have to make sure she isn't busy with practice." Steve said before taking a sip of water and going back in for his pasta.

"Oh practice for what?" Sarah asked him.

"She does MMA fighting and normally she has practices on Saturdays."

"She sounds like a tough one. Don't do anything stupid." Joseph said as he patted his son on the back. The rest of dinner was made of small talk and his mom always managing to slide the red head Russian beauty into the conversation.

Once dinner was over his parents said that they would clean up the kitchen and let him do his homework and for that he was grateful for and hurried along the stairs.

'I finally escaped my parent's one hundred and ten questions about you at dinner. : /' he sent to the red head before actually pulling out his notebooks and binders to start his homework.

' _Really? They ask about me that much? I must be really special even tho we aren't really dating.'_ She sent back in a matter of minutes.

'I know that but they don't. You busy this weekend?' English was the literally the worst subject ever with all of these essays and what not that he had to do, but luckily that was his only homework assignment for the night.

' _Yeah, I got practice in the morning and then I'm going to Pepper's house to help her with something. Brb I have to clean the kitchen. Help me!'_

'No can do cupcake. You're on your own since you didn't want to tell me what kind of costume you had gotten.'

Putting down his phone, Steve actually got to work on his essay and by the time he finished (which was only twenty minutes later) he decided to go take a shower since Nat didn't text him back.

It was weird to think to know that if you were to tell him that he would ask Natasha Romanoff to be his fake girlfriend for a bet but then ended up falling for her two years ago, Steven Grant Rogers would have probably laughed in your face and then punched you in the face; but here they are now.

She was beautiful in many ways.

From her green eyes, which was probably his favorite part of her; down to her bright red hair, pale skin, her smile that lights up any day not matter what kind of mood that he is in or the way she cheers for him at his games and has his jersey number painted on her cheeks. Maybe it's the fact that she doesn't take any bullshit from anyone (or really just Rumlow since he's the only idiot to mess with her and her friends.)

Steve didn't know what it was about Natasha Romanoff- Hill Fury that made him fall in love with her but he knew one thing for sure and that was he had to tell her about the bet to protect her.

* * *

 **A/n: Hey. Hey. How are you guys? I know I was gone for a minute but family emergency and what not with my grandmother and the fact that her house has no Wi-Fi what so ever.**

 **Another then that the story will be update on Sundays like normal starting next week.**

 **GO SEE SPIDER MAN HOMECOMING I PROMISE YOU WILL LOVE IT AND THE ENDING HAD THE BEST SURPRISE EVER LIKE MY HEART MELTED AND EVERYTHING!**

 **Anyway until next time…**

 **-xo**


	14. Chapter 14

Nothing was out of the ordinary and everyone finally accepted Steve into their little group circle. Of course there were times where Rumlow would try to start something but the ass whopping that he took earlier in the school year from Steve was enough for him to know not to cross any lines.

Bruce and Tony were still having trouble telling Natasha about Steve's bet and it seemed as no one was picking up on any signs that was thrown at them. Everytime Pepper came over Tony would purposely leave the word document that he and Bruce had typed up open for her to see and it was though his girlfriend was as blind as a bat.

Bruce wasn't having any luck with Darcy either. Of course he had a copy of the note in his email and he left his email open for Darcy to see it.

"You shouldn't leave your email open sweetie." She said before logging out of it for him.

All too soon it was time for Tony Stark's Halloween party that everyone in the school went too; and if you didn't go then you were missing out. Of course like every high school house party there was underage drinking and some people trying to hook up in the bedrooms upstairs and the house was always left a mess for Tony to clean up.

"I don't understand why my house is the go to house for having a party. I mean you guys have big houses too." The young scientist said to the group as they were doing their weekend homework in his living room before the party.

"If you forgot pin head my dad is the dean of the school and my mom is a teacher there." Natasha stated without looking up from her math work.

"My uncle and aunt both work at the school and they're really good friends with Nat's parents." Clint added in.

"Military parents." Steve, Sam, Jane, and Thor all said.

"My parents would just kill me if I ever came to them with an idea like that." Darcy said as she was more focused on painting Laura's nails.

"You know how my parents are."

"Pepper your dad barely likes me now."

"That's true."

"Anyway you know how each of our parents are so I don't understand why you would ask such a stupid question." The red head said.

"No question is a stupid question Nat."

"Oh yes there is. I remember that one time when Tony asked me if a girl's," before Pepper could finish her story Tony leaned in a kissed her.

"Ewww get a room!" Darcy screamed as she threw a pillow at her friends causing the next hour to be a pillow fight.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Looking good girls." Sam said as Jane and Darcy approached them. The party was well under way and everyone was enjoying themselves, even though you had those select few that were very intoxication (and the party started forty five minutes ago).

"Thanks you guys look good too."

"What are you guys supposed to be?" the cheerleader asked them with a confused look on her face.

"Hawkeye."

"Iron Man."

"Hulk."

"Falcon."

"Captain America."

"Oh you guys fit the bill of sexy superheroes."

"Ha-ha thanks."

"Have you guys seen Nat?" Steve asked.

"I think she's still upstairs with Pepper getting ready." Jane said with a small smile.

"Aww Rogers is ready to see what his girlfriend looks like." Sam said in a teasing baby voice causing Clint to double over with laughter. Before Steve could say anything he spotted Natasha walking down the stairs with Pepper right behind her.

Holy. Shit. She looked amazing. Her body suit was hugging her in all the right places and the hourglass belt around her waist was the icing on the cake. Her fiery red hair was in its natural curly state and it was falling over her shoulders.

"Hi." She said once she was in front of him. Steve didn't even know when she had gotten so close to him. Was he really daydreaming for that long?

"Hey, you look amazing."

"As do you Captain." Natasha said with a wink before walking off to help Pepper find the non-spiked drinks. Of course the blond HAD to watch as she walked away from him and to him she purposely put a little sway in her hips.

"I think Steve likes her costume." Thor said with a smirk causing the blonde to have a faint pink blush on his cheeks.

Natasha was honestly ready to go home from this party. Sure it was fun for the first few hours but now she was ready to go and on top of that Tony was one drink away from passing out and Pepper was trying to get him under control, Thor was getting everyone drunk by beating them at beer pong while Jane was trying to get him to let up, and Clint and Sam was having an epic dance off causing Laura to laugh her ass off. Bruce and Darcy were either upstairs or they went home.

"Are you okay?" Natasha turned around and almost socked the person in their throat because they decided to sneak up behind her but she caught herself when she saw Steve. If she was being honest with herself, his Captain America outfit was the hottest thing she has ever saw in her life. Everytime he took off the helmet/mask (you know the one he wore in Age of Ultron) to see better was like time had slowed down, because he looked so damn sexy doing it.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're ready to go, aren't you?"

"You read my mind."

"Then let's go. Rocky's has a special for anyone that shows up in their costume." He said with a smile. That award winning smile that makes her knees weak.

"Okay let's go."

They showed up only thirty minutes later and luckily no one was there, but Steve didn't lie about the special. Twenty dollars off the entire meal for anyone that wears their Halloween costume to the shop.

"So want to tell me about Russia?" Steve said as he picked up another slice of pizza.

"Let's see. I'm adopted. I don't know many things about my birth parents other then I think someone said that they were in the mob."

"Man Nat I'm sorry to hear." All the red head did was shake her head.

"Don't be. Ever if I did know who they were my life wouldn't have been perfect. Anyway Nick and Maria adopted me when I was six. I came to the US and I've lived in New York all my life. I have been to Georgia, Florida, Wisconsin, and California since Nick was in military we were based a lot but New York has always been home to me. When I was about to turn fifteen when Nick retired with the Purple Heart for his service. Now he's our dean at SHIELD High School."

"Sounds like fun. You know being Nick Fury's daughter."

"He's not as bad as he seems you know."

"Meh. Tell about the group. You guys are really close."

"Oh man. Clint and I go way back. I met him when I was eleven. Melinda and Phil were having a dinner party since my dad was just getting back from being stationed in Japan for a few months. My English wasn't perfect by any means and when I first met Clint he was so kind and caring. He helped me with my English and I helped him learn Russian."

"Clint really does care about you. You're like his sister." The blonde said as he took a sip of his drink and Nat took a bite into her pizza.

"Yeah. He's like my older brother. That's why I had to tell him about us first."

"Understandable."

"Um let's see. I met Pepper, Darcy and Jane in middle school. We were in art and we needed to be paired in four and I remember Darcy literally dragging Jane towards me and I kid you not she flat out told me "We're gonna be partners and friends." Pepper came in class late and there was one other group and it was a group of guys. I quickly walked over to her and told her that she could be in our group. She smiled at me and from that day on we were all friends."

"Darcy is a flat out person. I like that."

"Next we have Thor. Like every girl I thought he was cute when we were in middle school. Clint invited him to sit with us at lunch. I learned that he was from Asgard, a country that was close to Russia. Our languages were very close together so we bonded over that. That's the same day we met Tony and Bruce. I guess their parents were friends way before they were born so they already had a tight friendship. Well of course you always have those assholes in middle school and some dumb ass tripped Bruce and his lunch went flying and so did he. Thankfully Thor caught him and punched the guy that tripped him up."

"Wow, you guys are like family."

"Yeah you mess with one you mess with all. But what about you and your family life?" Nat said as she stole the last slice of pizza. Steve smiled and ordered another pie before he leaned forward with his arms crossed on the table.

"Well I'm an only child like you. Although I have a best friend named James but we always called him Bucky. He's in college right now but he should be in town for Thanksgiving. Would you believe me if I told you that I use to be a ninety pound kid who always got beat up?"

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, I use to be sick a lot when I was kid and barely went to school. Bucky happened to save my ass from getting beat up one day when I thought my little ass could stand up to a group of bullies. But he ended up beating them up for me, and that's how we became best friends."

"That's so sweet."

"I guess. Any way my mother is Sarah Rogers and my father is Joseph Rogers. My father served in the United States Army and my mother served in the United States Navy. When I was around two or so my mother went back into the service until I was five. It was too hard for her to be away from me for so long. My father left a year later and he recently got back last year. He's a retired with the title General of the Armies and my mother retired with Admiral of the Navy. I guess with his time being away I kinda started being an ass. It's not an excuse but I don't know what happened to me. I noticed that I was really hurting my mom so that's why I asked you to be tutor me and be my "girlfriend" I need to show her that I can do better."

Natasha reached over and placed her glove hand on his arm. She give him a small smile before he returned one of his own.

"We're going to make this right for her."

"I know. I really have no choice at this point."

"Plus our fathers are going to have some fun war stories to tell each other." The Russian said with a laugh. Just then their second pizza came and they both thanked the waiter before going on with their conversation.

"Oh please I heard your mom was NYPD before becoming a teacher."

"Yeah, that's how her and Nick met." Talking to Steve just seemed to flow. It wasn't like a forced like most relationships seemed. Once they were finished they packed up the extra pies to take home to their families and Steve paid the tab, even though Natasha had a fit about it.

Once they reached her house, he opened her side of the door like he always did before walking her up to her front door.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"As did I. I have to ask you something."

"Anything."

"My mother wants to know if you and your parents would join us for dinner on Sunday." (This party happened on a Friday okay?)

"I have to ask but I think they're going to say yes."

"Awesome. Goodnight Nat."

"Night Steve." Before he left he leaned down and give her a little peck on the lips before walking back to his car. Natasha opened the door and closed it slowly.

She was starting to fall in love with Steve Rogers and for some reason she was okay with that.

* * *

 **A/n: Hey people. So it's been a while, but ummm somethings happened. You know college can kick your ass and I slept in every weekend instead of updating like I was suppose too. I still love you guys just know that.**

 **Anyway until next time…..**

 **-xo**


	15. Chapter 15

Steve was nervous to say the least. It was Saturday, the day that Natasha was supposed to meet his parents. Although it was only ten in the morning and dinner wasn't until five. The blonde cleaned every nook and cranny of the house. Everything was spotless, not one thing was out of place and there was no speck of dust on any surface. Even his room was spotless, just in case he wanted to take her upstairs to tour the house. He was in the middle of washing dishes when his mother came in the kitchen.

"I never seen you this way about a girl, then again you never brought a girl home before." Sarah said as she went to fill her water cup up.

"Yeah. I have to make sure everything is perfect. I really want to make her parents accept me." He said as he washed the cup, not once looking up. Sarah sighed as she walked over to her son and place her hand on his shoulder. Steve turned and looked down at his mother and give her a smile, even though deep down he knows that there is years of hurt behind those eyes.

"I need you to be honest with me when I ask you this."

"Of course I'll be honest with you."

"Do you love Natasha?" The blonde froze. Don't get him wrong he had strong feelings for Natasha and may or may not have dreamed about them being together in the future; a small size wedding with Bucky as his best man and Pepper as Nat's maid of honor. There were times when he dreamed about them having kids together. A little boy with blonde hair and green eyes and his name would be James, and a little girl with big, red curly hair, and blue eyes named Lucy. For God's sake they weren't even really dating, but it felt real to him.

"I really do like her ma, but love is a strong word and we just started dating a month ago."

"I know, but I haven't seen you this happy since-"

"I know, and I want to take things slow with Natasha. I don't want to mess up. Again." Sarah smiled and leaned up to kiss her son on the cheek.

"Well I'll let you get back to cleaning. I'm going to the store to pick up some things for dinner."

"I'll come with you." He said as he washed out the cup and set it aside to dry. Tonight was going to be amazing.

* * *

Natasha was nervous to meet Steve's parents. Even though they weren't even dating (it felt real to her though) meeting the parents was something that was huge. At this point she didn't know if she wanted to wear a black dress or some jeans and a really nice shirt. Should she have her hair straight or wear it curly?

"You know you're nervous for nothing. I'm positive that his parents are going to adore you." Maria said from her daughter's doorway.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"You're my daughter. I know when something is wrong."

"Of course." Nat said as she put the dress on her bed. The older woman sighed as she walked closer to her daughter and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry everything was going to be okay. Now get your stuff. We have to go to practice and maybe you could release your anger through a punching bag."

"Ha ha." Maria shook her head before walking out the room. Once her mom was out of sight the red head softly smiled before grabbing her gym bag and walking out her room. Everything would be fine.

* * *

FOUR THRITY TWO PM

Steve was in the middle of wrapping his towel around his waist from his shower when he heard his phone go off, signaling that he had a message. Walking quickly he smiled when he saw that it was from Natasha.

' _I'm hungry and my parents are taking too long to get dressed.'_

Steve smiled as he texted her back with his right hand as he used his left hand to grab a small towel to dry his hair.

'I'm sorry honey, but if it makes you feel better we're having spaghetti and meatballs with garlic herb bread.'

The blonde sent his message and then began to pat himself dry before throwing both of the used towels in the hamper. He then walked over to his bed and began to get dress in the clothes that he laid out earlier. A simple white button down, that was free of winkles, a pair of black jeans that were also ironed out and a pair of black socks; since there was no point of wearing shoes in the house. His phone beeped a few times signaling that he had a few unread messages. All were from Natasha.

' _Sounds amazing. Cause I'm hungry.'_

' _Okay we're finally leaving.'_

' _We should be there in ten minutes. Sorry for double texting.'_

"Mom! Dad! They're on their way!" Steve called out to both of his parents before finishing getting dressed and walking out of his bedroom.

'It's fine. See you soon.' He texted back before knocking on his parent's door. His father opened the door with a smile on his face. He was wearing something like Steve but instead of jeans he chose to wear black dress pants.

"Are they coming?'

"Yup. They're going to be here in ten minutes."

"Sarah! They're going to be here in a few minutes!" Joseph called out to his wife who was in the bathroom doing her hair.

"I heard him honey! I'll be done in a minute."

"Alright son let's go down stairs."

Steve lead the way down the stairs and as soon as he hit the last step the door bell rung out through the house. The blonde's palms were starting to get sweating and the nerves that he had built up were starting to walk out of his mind.

"Don't be nervous. Go get the door." Nodding the blonde walked to the door and opened it slowly to show Mr. and Mrs. Fury-Hill and their daughter.

"Hi." Steve said. Natasha looked beautiful in her black dress that reached her knees but hugged her in all the right places and her matching black flats; and her red hair was bone straight.

"Hey." She replied back. Steve stepped back so that she and her family could enter his home before he closed the door behind Nick.

"Well hello there." Joseph said as he and Sarah walked down the last few steps.

"Hi, I'm Nick this is my wife Maria and this is my daughter Natasha." The older man said as he reached to shake hands with Steve's father as Sarah give Maria and Natasha both kisses on the cheek.

"Oh she's so beautiful." Sarah said while smiling brightly at Natasha who smiled right back. Steve blushed and turned his head away in embarrassment. Dinner was going to be amazing. Hopefully.

* * *

 **A/n: Hey guys! 2018 is here and I'm happy. Thank you for going through this journey with me in 2017. I just wanted to give you guys one last update for the 2017 year and I know this chapter is short but the next chapter is going to be about what happens at dinner, Bruce and Tony confront Steve about the bet, and I'm throwing more Clint and Laura action into the story. Who knows they might get their own spin off.**

 **Until next time have a safe and happy 2018!**


	16. Chapter 16

Dinner started off with small talk. Of course Steve's parents asked Natasha questions like where she was from, what kind of sports she did, how old she was, and on and on. And of course Natasha asked all of their questions with a kind smile on her face.

Steve's leg was shaking under the table so bad that the red head had to put her foot on top of his to get him to stop. Steve smiled sheepishly at her before mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to her and took her hand in his.

"So what's the theme for prom this year?" Maria asked her daughter with a slight smirk on her face. Sarah's eyes lit up with excitement at the question and quickly turned her head to her son, who was trying to avoid her stare and focus on his spaghetti.

"Oh, I don't know yet. That's more of a question you have to ask Jane. You know since she is in charge of the prom committee." Natasha said with before taking a sip of her water.

"I think you and Steve should go together. It would be so cute if you guys matched too!" Sarah said causing Steve to stop mid bite of his spaghetti and Natasha to somewhat choke on her water.

"Oh that's a lovely idea." Maria added cheekily.

"And Joseph and Nick can drive them to the prom."

"And we could go dress shopping with Natasha and the girls."

"And the guys can go tux shopping with our husbands."

"As lovely as that idea is. We have months before prom." Steve said with a blush creeping up his neck and on his face, while the red head next to him was turning the same shade as her hair.

"Well it's always good to plan ahead." The two mothers smiled at each other, with secrets behind those smiles, while the fathers groaned and the two teens tried to hide their blushing faces.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Sarah, it was amazing." Maria said as she put her napkin back in her lap.

"Oh it was no problem dear. I enjoy cooking for others. You know Steve helped me out mostly." Sarah said as she give her son a wink.

"I never knew that Steve liked to cook." Maria said while looking at her daughter's boyfriend with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh he hates when I tell people that he loves to cook. He hates it even more when I tell people how I first learned that he loved to cook. So he was in the kitchen and-"

"Okay and on that note I should be making my escape." Steve said with a groan, which cause the red head next to him to giggle.

"Why don't you take Natasha around the house as a tour?" His father said with small smile, although Steve knew that there was more behind that smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I was just going to tell Nick over here some war stories as we help clean up the kitchen." Natasha looked over at her parents with pleading eyes and all they did was wave her off with a smile. Smiling Natasha grabbed Steve's hand and he lead them out the kitchen.

"So that was the kitchen; what we're walking through in the living room that's where the front door is."

"Ha. Very funny Rogers." She said with sarcasm as she led the way upstairs. Steve was positive that she was purposely putting sway in her hips, since she was in front of him.

"Okay fine so this is the upstairs. Nothing really up here. Just my parents' room, their office, a half bathroom, and my room and bathroom." He said.

"I like the way your house is designed."

"Thanks. I wish I could say we built it from the ground up."

"It's still nice." Steve hummed and before they knew it they were in his room.

"You actually keep your room clean." Natasha said with an amused tone.

"Yes I actually keep my room clean. I have standards you know." The red head smiled at him before taking a seat on his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Making myself at home. Your parents seems to like me a lot so I have a feeling I'll be here a lot."

"That's my side of the bed. You can have the other side." Steve said as he grabbed her by her waist and pushed her over, the action caused the red head to grin and giggle before settling herself on his side. They sat in silence for a few minutes, with the blonde's arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder drawing random patterns on his chest.

"Does this relationship feel too real sometimes?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," the Russian answered as she stopped drawing patterns on his chest to look at him in the eyes, "Is it wrong that I don't mind it feeling real?"

"Not at all." Was his only reply before he leaned down to capture her lips. Natasha responded happily by pressing her lips against his. It was a soft kiss at first until Steve's other hand joined the one that was already on her waist and gently pulled her into his lap so that she straddled his hips. The red head moaned in their kiss as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides, causing the skin under her dress to tingle.

Soon his lips left hers and made their way to the underside of her jaw, behind her left ear, and down her neck. Careful not to mark her. Yet.

"Steve," she moaned quietly. Even though the door was closed it was best that neither set of parents caught them in whatever they're doing.

"Yes 'Tasha?" he asked innocently before he flipped them over so that the red head was under him and he was straddling her hips. Natasha give him a small laugh at his action before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. The blonde responded happily before pulling away and kissing back down her neck and onto her exposed collarbones.

"Steve I-oh- I don't wanna go all the way." She managed out. The blonde sat up from her neck and give her a quick kiss before looking her straight in the eye. Oh how she could stare into those ocean blues forever.

"Don't worry I'm not going to push you. I just wanna touch you." He said with all seriousness in his voice. Of course he knew that he had a bet to complete, but he didn't want to push her into doing something that she wasn't ready to do. He was a gentleman after all. All she could do was nod her head since he surprised her with his words. Steve had a reputation for being a hit and quit type of guy. He managed to get half of the population of females at the school saved for a few who wasn't going to put up with his bullshit.

"Okay. Just don't mark me. We don't need my father killing you." She said with a smile, to which he returned. Kissing her on the lips, he went back to kissing her neck and enjoying the little sounds she made when he found an area that caused her pleasure. Soon his hands started to slide over her thighs, riding the dress up, and under her dress to grab her hips, rubbing his thumbs in small circles on her heated skin.

"Steve," she said with worriedness and warning in her voice.

"I'm not going to touch you anywhere you don't wanna be touched." He said as he kissed the top of her exposed thigh. Once he knew that she relaxed, the blonde kissed her thigh again before going lower to her calf and ankle.

Natasha felt like she was on fire with all the attention that she was getting from her boyfriend. Of course she was serious when she said that she didn't want to go all the way tonight. Especially not with their parents only a floor below them. She could tell that she was not the only one getting affected by all the attention; she could clearly see a print in the blonde's jeans.

Steve decided that it was enough attention her ankles and brought his lips back up her leg, making sure to pay close attention to the inside of her thighs. Just as he was about to move his hands to the underside of her bra there was a knock at the door that caused them to freeze.

"Steve?" his father called out. Quickly Natasha gently pushed him off of her before running into the bathroom and closing the door. Steve adjusted his jeans and hair before opening the door.

"Where's Natasha? We thought you guys would have come back down by now."

"Oh, sorry about that. We were talking and watching T.V. and we kind of fell asleep. How long were we missing?"

"An hour and a half."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go tell her parents that you guys were sleeping." Joseph said before giving his son a smile before turning away and walking back down stairs.

"They were sleep!" he heard his father say before he closed the door. Sighing he went back to the bed and sat on the edge of it with his head in his hands.

"Hey." Nat said as she left the bathroom.

"Hi." He said back and smiled when she sat next to him.

"Did you enjoy me touching you? If not, I promise I won't do it again." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"I did enjoy it actually." Steve let out the breath that he didn't know that he was holding and grabbed the red head's hand.

"Come on. They're looking for us." He stood and she followed him, but not before she pulled him down to her height and give him a long kiss good bye.

"Steve! Natasha! Your parents want to go home! Even though I don't mind you staying!" Sarah called out to them. Slowly they pulled away from each other with smiles on their faces.

"Come back Friday? They won't be home." He asked as he rested his forehead on her neck.

"I'll try." She said with a smile. Once they both calmed down enough, they fixed their clothes and hair and walked out the room and went downstairs.

"I was serious about you staying you know. I loved having you over." Sarah said as she pulled Nat into a hug.

"I loved being over. Thank you dinner." She said while hugging the other woman back. To her surprise her father actually reached over and give Steve a hug.

"Anytime dear." The older woman finally let her go and Nat went over to his father and give the older man a hug as well. Once that was over she put on her shoes and coat and bid the Rogers a good bye and a promise to come back over soon.

Tonight was a good night.

* * *

Monday came by to fast for the high school students and all through the halls, the sounds of groaning and locker shutting was everywhere. Luckily for them the day went by fast and it was now evening. Steve was in the middle of getting his things for his homework date that he had with Natasha after basketball practice, when he noticed a piece of paper fell out of his locker. Out of curiosity he picked up the note and opened it slowly.

' _Meet us in lab room 425 after practice. It's important.' –T & B_

Sighing the young man grabbed his needed books and headed towards the room. Honestly he didn't know who would write a note and put it in his locker but he had a feeling that it had something to do with Rumlow. Quickly he walked to the room and noticed two people in there.

"Bruce. Tony." He said with shock and some fear in his voice.

"Steve." Tony said as he stood from his seat and walked over to the blonde and pulled him in the room all the way before shutting and locking the door.

"So what's this about?"

"We know about the bet." Bruce spoke up and at that moment Steve's blood grew cold.

"So what's your goal with Nat, huh? Just fuck her and leave?" Tony asked with an eyebrow raised.

"How do you guys know about the bet? Did Rumlow tell you guys so that he could have an edge over me because I-"

"No, we know about the bet because we overheard you and Rumlow talking about it last week in the hallway after school."

"Do you understand that if anyone else in our group finds out about the bet that you're dead right? Like Clint is going to have fun beating the living shit out of you."

"I'm going to tell her about it soon."

"What's soon?" Bruce asked with his arm crossed over his chest.

"Sometime. I don't wanna miss up what we have." Sighing Tony walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder and started to do a death squeeze on the other man's shoulder.

' _Don't ever think he doesn't work out.'_ Rogers thought as he tried to hide his discomfort.

"Let me explain something to you Rogers. The day you started dating Natasha was the same day that we all decided that if you fucked up you were going to die. If you so much as lay a hand on her, you won't have to worry about her father getting to you. Oh no. You're going to deal with me, Bruce and Clint. Personally. Do I make myself clear?" Tony asked with death written in his eyes. Steve quickly glanced over at Bruce who wore the same look on his face before looking Stark square in the eye.

"Crystal clear. I promise."

"Good man. Don't fuck up." Tony said before letting go of his shoulder. Quickly the two guys left the lab, leaving the blonde to stand there in shock.

' _What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

 **A/n: So this chapter was a little bit hot...lol. Just got to get you guys warmed up before their prom scene you know. So Bruce and Tony had a talk with Steve...smh I wonder how that's going to go. Thanks for reading guys and gals.**

 **Until next time.**

 **-xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys and gals. So I decided to put the author's note in the beginning this time. You know switch things up. I just wanted to first say thank you for reading this story. Second is that I'm going to change the rating to M…..probably….only because things between Steve and Natasha are heating up (*evil smirk*) and I know that I'm probably going to get carried away with their activities so it's better to be safe. If I don't then I might write a separate story….I don't know yet. The third and last thing is that I'm making an Archive of Our Own account soon (hopefully under the same name.) and all of my stories here on Fanfiction will be posted on there too.**

 **Next chapter is going to be somewhere along the line of Steve trying to get more out of Natasha, but her saying no. Maybe talk about Thanksgiving and everyone is celebrating Natasha's birthday!**

 **BLACK PANTHER WAS BOMB AS FUCK! LIKE DUDE THAT MOVIE HAD ME SHOOK! GOD BLESS STAN LEE, MARVEL STUDIOS, AND THE CAST AND CREW OF BLACK PANTHER!**

 **Until next time.**

 **-xo**

* * *

Throughout their time of "dating" Steve notices that Natasha is a tease. At first it wasn't on purpose with the things she would do; such as bite her lower lip whenever she was nervous or thinking about something really hard in class. It was adorable. At first.

After their little make out act at his house on Saturday, Steve notices that the red head was starting to be a tease on purpose. Every time she would walk in front of him, he swears that she would put that extra sway in her hips just for him and when he would drive them home from school her hand would just so happen to be on his thigh, rubbing circles on it and move higher and higher but just stop short of where he needed her to touch him most.

He would have to tighten his hold on the steering wheel and take a deep breath in order to calm himself and not pull the car over and have her right then and there. He was starting to think that she knew what she was doing because she would give him this innocent smile and pretend like she wasn't doing anything.

Teasing vixen. But it never went any farther than that. And Steve was slowly losing his patience. Not with her, because he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable, but because his body couldn't control himself around her and he wanted her.

Friday couldn't have come soon enough for him because not only was it the end of the week, but he didn't have a game today and his parents were gone for the weekend. He hoped that he could have Natasha all by himself for the next few hours.

"Good morning." she said as she stepped into the car and set a gym bag in the backseat.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked as she put on her seatbelt and backed the car out of her driveway.

"Of course and I have good news I think you would like to hear this morning."

"Oh really? What is it?" He asked with an eyebrow raised, but not moving his eyes from the road.

"Well my parents have to go to upstate New York for some friend's wedding that was last minutely planned, so they agreed that I could spend the weekend at your house."

Steve nearly stopped the car just so that he could kiss her. To have the whole weekend to do whatever they wanted, alone, was the best gift ever.

"That's the best news ever." He said while looking at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah, but my parents said and I quote 'There better not be one mark on you when you get home or else.'"

"Ha ha. I'll try, but their daughter over here is a tease." Natasha made out mock gasps at him before taking her hand and placing it on his thigh and inched it closer to the place he needed her to touch him the most. Here she goes.

"Well Captain, whatcha doing to do about it?" she asked as she bit her lower lip and had an eyebrow raised.

"You are so lucky that I'm driving." He said as he tried not to look over at her and tighten his grip on the poor steering wheel. She give him an innocent laugh before turning her head to the window, but never letting go of his thigh. Teasing freaking minx.

* * *

The rest of the day was slow to say the least. Nothing interesting was going on since there was no game and the teachers even looked over the whole day. Finally at three fifteen on the dot the bell rung out, students and teachers alike ran out of their classrooms and headed for their transportation home.

"So what's the plans for this weekend?" Natasha asked Clint as she put her unneeded textbooks in her locker and he leaned against the locker next to hers, with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm taking Laura out to dinner, maybe see a movie or two. What about you?"

"Aw you so totally like her." Natasha said as she saw her best friend's face darken with a blush.

"Yes I do. Her parents love me and my parents love her. So it's a win for everyone. Now answer my question."

"I'm spending the weekend at Steve's house."

"I'm sorry you're going to do what?" Clint asked with a shocked look on his face. The red head sighed as she closed her locker and turned to face the blonde. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm. Going. To. Spend. The. Weekend. At. Steve's. House." She said in a playful manner.

"Wow, the whole weekend?"

"Yup. His parents are going to Washington for the weekend for something and my parents are going to a last minute planned wedding in Upstate New York."

"And they agreed to that?" he asked; still not over the fact that his godparents are allowing her to stay over there the whole weekend at her boyfriend's house.

"Yes." She said as they started walking towards the exit of the school and into the student parking lot. Of course Clint was still in shock that his best friend, his sister, was going to spend the WHOLE weekend alone, with her boyfriend, who didn't have the best reputation with females.

"Just be careful. For me?"

"Of course. I promise." She said with a smile. Her smile only got bigger when she saw Steve leaning on the hood of his car and talking to Grant.

"Hey Nat. Hey Clint." Steve said when they got closer. Clint simply nodded his head at the blonde while Natasha kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What's up Grant?" Clint asked as he patted the younger boy on the back.

"Nothing much, I was just asking Steve if he could help me with my free throws next week during practice."

"Aw that'll be nice of you." Natasha said with a cheeky grin, while Steve just rolled his eyes playfully at her. Clint could clearly see that the red head was happy with the basketball player and he was happy with her; and for that he was happy for both of them.

"Come on Grant. The two love birds have places to go." The younger boy nodded his head and waved goodbye to the two older teens, along with Clint before they started to walk off. But suddenly the archer stopped and turned back to the lovers.

"Hey! Don't mark my sister Rogers or else!"

"Go away Clint!"

* * *

"So I can cook for you or we could order pizza?" Steve asked as the two teens walked into his house.

"What would you cook?"

"Anything you want."

"Umm, let's cook tomorrow. We have all weekend together." Natasha said with a smile as she started walking up the stairs to his room.

"Where are you going? What kind of pizza do you want?" the blonde asked with a confuse tone.

"I'm going to go change clothes and order something from Rocky's like we always do." She yelled back as he heard his bedroom door close. Steve sighed and walked to the kitchen to grab the house phone and order their pizza. As soon as he was done with that, he called his parents to let them know that everything was fine at the house and of course his parents told him to tell Natasha hi.

"Hey captain." The red head said behind him. The blonde got a good look at her and realized that her simple tank top, sweatpants, make-up free, and messy ponytail look was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"Hey red." He said back as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you today."

"I don't know how. You drove me to school this morning, walked me to all my classes, sat next to me at lunch, sat next to me in English, and you drove me to your house afterschool."

"No, I mean I miss holding and kissing you. I didn't get to do that all day."

"You kissed me this morning."

"Not the same."

"You held my hand as you walked me to all my classes and you kissed me when you dropped me off and picked me up from every class."

"Nope."

"You kissed me and held my waist at lunch."

"Absolutely not."

"You held my waist during English."

"Nah."

"So what more do you want from me?" Natasha asked with an eyebrow raised. Steve smirked and leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear and it didn't go unnoticed that the red head shuddered when his breath hit her ear.

"I really want you in my bed moaning my name." he said before moving his lips to her neck, giving the area attention. He pulled back a moment later and looked at the Russian in her eyes and noticed that she had a blush creeping from her face and down to her chest.

Before she could say anything the doorbell ranged, signaling that the pizza was here. Steve give her a light peck on her lips before walking to the door, paying the man, and walking back to where the red head was standing with a box of their usual pizza and a two liter Coke.

"Wanna go upstairs and watch a movie?" he asked, as if nothing had happened between them just a moment a go. Unable to use her words, 'Tasha just nodded her head, her blush still evident on her face and Steve smiled.

"Can you get us two cups and meet me upstairs?" he asked next.

"Sure." Her voice may have cracked a little but she saw a small smile appear on his face before he started walking upstairs. Once Natasha was sure he was gone, she leaned her head on the counter and took a deep breath. Sure she enjoy the kisses and hugs that Steve give her, but she knew that he wanted more. He wouldn't push her, but still.

Sighing the red head reached for the cups in the high cabinet and started her journey up the stairs. As she walked her phone in her pocket starting ringing and she quickly reached to grab it; seeing that it was her mother calling her.

"Hello?"

" _Hey honey, how was school? Are you at Steve's house? Are you guys okay?"_

"School was fine. All your classes did well today according to the substitute. Yes I'm at Steve's house and we're fine. We just got pizza. Don't worry were going to spend time with Laura and Clint tomorrow, so we're not going to stay in the house all weekend."

" _Okay just making sure you're okay. Oh I have to go. This stupid dress is going to be the death of me. Your father and I love you so much."_

"I love you guys too. Have fun at the wedding."

" _Ugh I'll try. Bye sweetheart. Tell Steve that we said hello."_

"Bye mom and tell dad I said hi."

Natasha ended the call before she entered in her boyfriend's room. When she walked in the sight that she saw was amazing. Her boyfriend was sitting on the bed with a pair of sweatpants and a tight fitting t-shirt that showed every movement of his biceps.

"So we're spending time with Clint and Laura?" he asked with an amused eyebrow raised.

"No, but if you do I should call Clint. I only said it so that my parents don't think that we're going to do other things this weekend. They said hi by the way." She answered him as she sat on the other side of the bed and give him both cups before opening the box of hot pizza and grabbing a slice.

"Oh like what type of things?" he asked.

"Eat your food Rogers." Nat said with a blush creeping up her face once more.


End file.
